powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutitus
Mutitus was a powerful zombie-like monster summoned by Rita. He serve as the secondary antagonist of the episode "Island of Illusions" (the main antagonists being Rita and Lokar.) Biography Mutitus was a zombie like monster summoned by Rita to attack Angel Grove. He used bolts attached to chains similar to the ones that Rita's Frankenstein Monster used. It was a fierce opponent (as Rita aptly commented, Mutitis was winning) and after summoning the evil deity, Lokar, Rita had him use his "Breath of Doom" to transform Mutitus into a more dragon/demon-like form. This new form lacked the ability to use a chain to attack due to it's shorten arms, but gained a much fiercer ability in place of the weapon it had lost. A small effigy of Lokar's head appears around the new Mutitus' neck. It was capable of firing different projectile attacks. Mutitis continues to annihilate the Megazord, until the Dragonzord arrives, catching him off guard briefly. Soon after, Mutitus tosses around Megazord and Dragonzord, and once done toying with them, sprays toxic foam all over the Megazord and Dragonzord, causing them to short-circuit. Rita traps the Rangers on an island-shaped dimension after Mutitus beats the Megazord and Dragonzord. While on the Island of Illusion, the 6 Rangers face illusions of their worst fears. When they return, they immediately call upon the MegaDragonzord, and the battle continues. The fight then becomes one-sided in favor of the Rangers, as the MegaDragonzord is unharmed by Mutitis' attacks, whereas the Zord's lasers harm the monster effectively. Mutitis is finally defeated when the MegaDragonzord launches its energy sphere attack, causing an explosion that disintegrates Mutitus in a flash of bright light. Personality Mutitus is a very violent monster. He is highly fierce and destructive and will not stop to destroy the Rangers. He is also shown to be loyal to Rita and Lokar. He also doesn't talk, only speaks in roars and groars. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-Even in his lesser form, Mutitus can swing his ball and chain so hard that the Dino Megazord was shoved back. * Lightning Blasts: Mutitus can fire lighnings from his chest and head. Arsenal *'Ball and Chain': His main weapon was a chain, with a meteor hammer-like weapon and a spiked ball chain. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Mutitus is voiced by Richard Epcar. Gallery Notes *In the original Japanese episode, Mutitus transforms from Frankenstein Monster after being destroyed by Dragonzord Battle Mode. Thus explaining why he has bolts attached to chains like Frankenstein Monster's. **The element had to be removed from Power Rangers since his transformation sequence was horrific. *Mutitus' second form is never named, but is called Fang-Gor in the scripts. However this is never used, probably because it was considered to be an awful name. *Mutitus in his second form is the first enemy the Rangers must defeat using the Megazord in the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers game for the SNES. He appears in level six of the game. Mutitus attacks with long fingernails and the chest blasts and taunts by rearing his head back and neighing. Mutitus is weakest against an aerial slash (in the game of course, Mutitis in the series would have been unharmed by it). See Also Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Naturally Giant Monsters